


Now That I've Found You

by paper_back_writer



Series: Not Looking 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Older Jared, Werewolf Mates, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen wake up, mated...and all they know about each other are their first names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I've Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Not What You Were Looking For. So this is a thing I do now, apparently. My head is brimming with ideas for this 'verse so there's going to be more.
> 
> Gigantic loads of love and hugs to somersault_j, reggie11 and deansdirtybb for the epically fast betas, love and encouragement. Cookies coming your way, Girls : ) Any remaining mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out.
> 
>  
> 
> These are my words. Characters that bear the names of actors in this story have no relation to the real life people of the same name. They simply have the misfortune to be cast in my sordid little tale. No profit is made from this.
> 
> I do NOT give my permission for this, or any of my other works to be posted or linked to outside of Fandom. If you would like to rec on AO3, LiveJournal or tumblr, that's fine, but let's leave the smut where it belongs.

Jared woke in stages. Flashes of consciousness; fragments slowly forming a whole. The sun was coming up. He was horizontal. He ached all over. There was an arm draped over him and a body pressed tight to his chest. And it was shivering.   
  
He squeezed his eyes closed, pulled the body closer to him and sighed. Or tried to. He took a long deep breath in through his nose and was suddenly wide awake. Because, oh my God  – that scent. The omega scent from the night before was gone and now all he could smell was _mate._ And if he thought omega scent smelt good, this damn near short circuited his brain _._ Jared's eyes flew open and met Jensen's. Seeing the deep green, if only for a fraction of a second before Jensen looked away, made Jared's stomach flip with excitement. He was about to say something profound and important, his first words to his mate  – the Were he was joined to until death, when Jensen shivered again. So the words he'd end up telling his grandchildren about weren't so much eloquent, as a blurted, "Christ, Jensen, you're freezing!"  
  
Jensen pressed his face against Jared's chest and mumbled into it, "'S'cold."   
  
Jared rubbed his hands briskly on Jensen's icy arms and naked back. "Why didn't you get up?" Jensen snuggled closer still shivering, but didn't answer, just smushed his mouth hard against Jared's sternum, making it impossible to talk. Jared released his grip a little and tugged gently on Jensen's hair. "Jensen...?"  
  
Jensen sighed and looked up at Jared. "You growled, okay?" He sounded tired and exasperated and Jared couldn't help but huff out a little laugh. Jensen shoved at him, but he smiled when he said, "It's not fucking funny! I'm freezing my ass off, and every time I moved you growled and fucking grabbed me."  
  
Jared laughed again. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I had no idea that was gonna happen. Why didn't you wake me?" Jensen looked blankly at him, but Jared was distracted by the pink line above his eye where the nasty gash had been the night before. "Wow! You weren't kidding about healing fast! You're good as new."   
  
Jensen smiled. "Yeah...almost." He turned his head, exposing the back of his neck and the bite mark Jared had made. Still there, just starting to scab. Jared ran his finger around the edge of it in fascination, hardly able to believe that he had done that. That he was mated. He brought his hand up to cup Jensen's face, letting his thumb run over Jensen's lower lip, pulling it back slightly, exposing the moist red inside the soft pink.   
  
But then Jensen was pulling up and away. "I'm gonna take a shower, try to warm up a bit."  
  
Jared sat up slowly, swinging his feet down to meet the floor, feeling slightly confused at the sight of Jensen's back. "Ooookay..."   
  
Jensen stopped half way across the room, scraped his hand through his messy hair. Then he turned, ducking his head shyly. "You wanna join me?"   
  
Jared smirked. "Sure." Because yes. Always yes.  
  
The shower wasn't really built for two. It wasn't really built for one, but neither of them questioned whether they would fit or not. They stood in silence, shyly taking off the few items of clothing they had on. Jensen kept his eyes on the floor and only joined Jared under the spray when Jared reached for his hand and pulled him in.   
  
Jared decided that Jensen should be wet as often as possible once they got back home. He soaped Jensen's freckled shoulders, letting his hands run down over the light hairs on his lower back that led down to his ass and through the thick auburn curls around his cock. He was slightly embarrassed when Jensen ran his hands up his naked back and found his fingers running through thick hair. Jensen's eyes were wide when he said, "Turn around. I wanna see." Jared did, feeling the blush spread from his cheeks and radiate out over the rest of him. Jensen spread shampoo over his back, making shapes with the suds in his hair. Jared smiled and relaxed into it, letting his Omega explore. And when Jensen's hands slid around his waist and down to his crotch that was just fine too.  
  
It didn't take long to go from washing and discovering each other, to Jensen's hard dick riding the crack of Jared's ass as he jerked Jared's cock fiercely with one hand and the other squeezed the base, the knot swelling against the pressure. Jared braced himself against the cold tiles with both forearms and roared as he came, reaching one hand back to sink his fingers into the flesh of Jensen ’ s ass. Jensen practically screamed as he bucked up, coming hard and collapsing, with his cheek against Jared's back.   
  
Jared stayed were he was, panting, feeling Jensen's mouth moving against his shoulder. He straightened, intending to turn and feel those lips on his, to kiss Jensen until the water ran cold but as his weight shifted, Jensen was gone again, muttering something about _take your time_ and _coffee_. Jared found himself alone in the shower, listening to the spray hitting the empty space beside him. He ran his palm flat against the tiles, wiping off the come and watching it swirl down the drain along with what the spray washed from his back, and tried to figure out what in the hell he'd done wrong...or whether anything he had done was right.  
  
  
When he walked back into the main room, he could see Jensen in the small kitchen pouring coffee into two mugs. He'd dressed in baggy workout pants and white tee-shirt that showed off his arms but hung loose around his body. Even dressed down like that, Jared wanted to eat him alive. Strange foreign thoughts ran through his head; wanting to keep Jensen hidden away. _Mine_. Wanting to fill his belly with pups, watch him grow and when he pushed them out, hold him down, teeth in his neck, knot in his ass, and do the whole thing over again. _Mate. Mine_.  
  
Jared scrubbed a hand over his face. This was going to be an adjustment.   
  
Of course, he'd thought about being mated. There was a point when it was all he ’ d thought about. His senior year of high school, it was all anyone - any Weres - talked about. Finding the one. _The_ one. Of course, it was a fiction. They knew that. Research had proven that a Were could mate with any other Were and that although there was a stronger attraction to Weres whose DNA was optimally compatible, there was never just one.   
  
Well,  today it sure fucking felt like it.  
  
Jensen picked up the mugs and turned, gasping when he saw Jared just standing there. Jared figured that it was because he couldn't come off any creepier unless he _was_ Hannibal Lector but when Jensen's eyes ran over his bare chest and arms, down to the crumpled black suit pants, cheeks flushing pink in the process, he felt relieved and a little pleased. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you jump."  
  
Jensen looked at the floor and shook his head slightly as he walked to the small dining table in the corner. Jared grabbed his shirt from the back of the couch. He was aware of Jensen's eyes surreptitiously on him, watching him pull it on and button it as he followed Jensen to the table and took the seat opposite him.  
  
Jensen didn't look at him or make a move to speak, so Jared waited for a few excruciating moments before saying quietly, "You keep running from me." Jensen covered his mouth with his hand and shut his eyes tight. Jared's wolf started to stir. He took a deep breath and laid both palms flat against the table top. He started with a strong, "Jensen..." but instantly softened when he saw the kid flinch at the sound of his name, "Look...I know this has gotta be totally overwhelming for you, I'm a little freaked out myself...but you _have_ to talk to me. It's the only way we're gonna get through this." Jared shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He pushed away his wolf-thoughts of _just fucking drag him out of here_ and tried to concentrate on doing what he did best, negotiating. "Can we talk about last night?"  
  
Jensen's eyes flew open and Jared actually found himself recoiling from the look in them. "Jesus, Jensen...are you...are you afraid of me?"    
  
Jensen sat back shaking his head too vigorously to be convincing. "No! No it's not..." but Jared's wolf appeared in his eyes and Jensen's skin paled.  
  
Jared closed his eyes and tried his best for calm and reasoned. "For fuck ’ s sake, Jensen! You are the very _last_ person in the world that needs to be afraid of me. I think you've heard too much of that fucking human propaganda. You've no idea how this thing works. Christ, I'm not even sure and as for last night..." He was on a roll but that didn't stop him from hearing Jensen clear his throat. Jared looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Last night..." Jensen looked away, embarrassed, as if he couldn't get the words out with Jared in his line of sight. "Last night was my first time."  
  
Jared nodded, "I know. And I know it ’ s totally different than with a human..."  
  
"No...I meant...that was my first time..."  
  
Jared's eyes went wide. "With anyone? You've never...?" Jensen shook his head and Jared asked, "Not even...?" before he realised he wasn't sure what to ask or even if he wanted to know.  
  
Jensen hung his head and took a deep breath. "How could I? I couldn't risk anyone getting anywhere near enough to feel...to find out. Been jerked off a few times, but just stuck to giving blow jobs..." Jared winced at the thought and Jensen clarified, "It seemed the safest thing to do."  
  
Jared sat back in the chair, his mind running over the way things played out the previous night, pinning Jensen down, ripping his clothes off, knotting him and making him scream. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry...I should have never..."  
  
Jensen looked confused and then horrified. "Oh God, no! No, I didn't mean...I wanted you, Jared. Wanted this...whatever the hell this is.  Wanted ... your knot. ..." Jared looked up at that. Jensen smiled. "Still want it. It's scaring me how much I want it. And all these thoughts in my head, going  ‘ round and  ‘ round. How I just want to stay under you, tied to you, ride your knot until I'm fat with babies...It's so strong and I can't shake it. It doesn't feel like me, y' know? _That_ scares me. Scares the shit out of me. Not _you_."  
  
Jared wasn't sure exactly at what point he left his seat and ended up on the floor between Jensen legs, his hands on Jensen's face, kissing him like he was starving for it. Jensen kissed him back; biting, sucking, hands clawing at his back, trying to draw him closer until there were actual claws. When Jensen punctured his skin, Jared hissed and pulled away sharply, toppling onto his ass. Then Jensen was on him, pushing him down onto his back, scrabbling desperately at the fly of Jared's pants, pleading, "Please...I want it...want you in me, please!"  
  
"Jesus, Jensen! Careful!" Jared grabbed Jensen by the wrists, not wanting the thick, dark claws anywhere near his crotch. Jensen growled and Jared really saw his wolf eyes for the first time. The hazy dark green was gone, along with the whites of his eyes. Now, they were bright green edged in black, sloping inward as his brow furrowed. Jared breathed in sharply, and all he thought was _beautiful_ before his wolf surged up claiming Jensen's mouth in a frenzy of kissing and biting. Hands scrabbled between pulling heads towards each other and desperately trying to get their pants off.   
  
Finally, Jensen sank down onto Jared's cock, the slick from his hole smeared on his inner thighs, making them glisten as he rode his mate. Jared was no virgin. The couple of times he had fucked humans had been disastrous. He' d fucked omegas, betas and even an Alpha in college who swung that way, just to try it. But nothing had compared to this. The way he seemed to fit perfectly inside Jensen, just tight enough to drag deliciously over his cock, perfectly hitting Jensen's sweet spot making him greedily fuck down harder and harder with every stroke. The noises coming from deep inside Jensen's chest reverberating through his body  – Jared could feel it in his fucking _balls_. It was just perfect.  
  
As Jared's knot started to fill out, Jensen threw his head back and groaned loudly. Jared tried to steady him, grabbing him by the hips, knowing that he could really hurt himself if he kept fucking once his knot got too big but Jensen was strong. The muscles in his thighs were taut, working hard as he forced his body up and down against Jared's hold, grunting loudly as his rim caught and pulled on the base of Jared's cock.    
  
It was beginning to hurt Jared so he couldn't imagine what it felt like for Jensen but it didn't seem to slow him down either. "Jesus Christ, Jensen, stop!"  
  
Jensen looked down at him, mouth open, panting hard over long white teeth, pupils blown wide and growled out, "Just fucking do it." and Jared knew that it was Jensen's wolf speaking directly to his. He felt his body rise up, his hand grab the hair on Jensen's head, wrenching it to one side, sinking his teeth into Jensen's shoulder, flipping them over so he was on top of Jensen and ramming his over-inflated knot into Jensen's ass. Jensen screamed and kept screaming as Jared's knot filled, stretching him out even more, making him come hard, spraying the space between them and making his ass clamp down on Jared's cock. Jared roared into Jensen's neck as he came, not relinquishing the hold with his teeth until Jensen ’ s legs crossed over his ass and gently pulled him close. And then they lay there, Jensen licking his own blood off Jared's mouth, and they kissed slow and languid, relishing the feeling of Jared pulsing inside Jensen.     
  
~ • ~  
  
"How long does it take?"   
  
Jared lifted his head from the floor next to Jensen's. "What?"  
  
Jensen bit his lip, embarrassed and a little shy. "This...the tying thing."  
  
Jared shrugged. "It's different every time. I think last night it was about an hour but I was pretty out of it." Jensen nodded thoughtfully and Jared smirked. "Why? You got someplace you need to be?" It was supposed to be a joke but as soon as he said it, Jared realised he'd messed up.   
  
Jensen looked up at the ceiling and smiled sadly. "No...no I really don't."    
  
Jared kissed his throat. "You still got some of that wild Omega strength left in you, Kid?"   
  
Jensen smiled. "Sure. Why? You ready to go again?"  
  
Jared laughed and drew Jensen's arms up around his back. "Not just yet. Mostly, I just don't want to rip my dick off when I try this. Hold tight, okay?"  
  
Jensen clung hard with his legs and arms around Jared's torso, and squeaked in delight when Jared lifted himself up onto all fours. He walked on his hands and knees, with Jensen snickering and clinging tightly beneath him, across the room to the coffee table. When they were next to it, Jared gingerly sat back, holding Jensen on his knot. The kid held on tight the whole time, his eyes not leaving Jared's face.   
  
As Jared settled, awkwardly leaning back against the couch, Jensen whispered, "You are so fucking beautiful. Even when you're not a wolf." Jared smiled and hoped Jensen couldn't feel his heart swell. He reached over the table and managed to get hold of his cell with his fingertips and dragged it towards him. Jensen smirked. "You calling out for breakfast? 'cause I'm not sure we've got enough cash to cover the tip if we answer the door like this."   
  
Jared huffed out a laugh, hit return call and put the phone to his ear. "Just need to check up on something."  
  
Jared was expecting Chad to be pissed so when he picked up, the worry in his voice was a surprise.  
  
 _ "Oh thank God! Where the fuck have you been, man?! I thought something happened to you!" _  
  
"I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to worry you. I've been a bit...tied up." Jared smirked at Jensen ’ s eye roll. "Any news about the car?"  
  
 _ "That's it? No fucking explanation at all?" _  
  
"Later, Chad. The car?"   
  
_ "Well, fuck you too...the mechanic said I can pick her up at one." _  
  
Jared craned his head around to check the time on the kitchen clock. "Fine. Okay, we'll meet you at the motel at one-thirty, then."  
  
 _ "Okay, I'll meet you outside...wait...we? Fuck me. You're with that fucking kid, aren't you?" _  
  
"See you at one-thirty, Chad."  
  
 _ "You are, aren't you? Holy shit, are you seriously taking him back with us?"  _  
  
Jared pressed end call. Jensen was looking serious. Jared cocked his head. "What?"  
  
"I was just thinking...I don't even know your name."  
  
Jared smiled and kissed him. "Jared Tristan Padalecki."  
  
Jensen grimaced. "Padalecki? Yeah, I'm so keeping my name." Jared laughed and opened the web browser on his phone. Jensen tried to peek over the top. "Who are you calling now?"  
  
Jared didn't look up. "Well, once your ass has had enough of my dick, you need to pack a bag. But I wanna make sure we can get the rest of your stuff home as soon as possible. So, I'm looking for a moving company that can do the job quickly."   
  
"Just like that?"   
  
Jared looked up half expecting a fight. "Yup. Just like that."  
  
Jensen's face was serious but he canted his hips and squeezed hard around Jared's knot when he said, "Of course...Alpha."   
  
Jared groaned, wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and collapsed against Jensen's neck. "Oh God. Gonna fucking kill me, kid." Jensen let out a pretty good evil laugh and Jared pushed him away so he could look at him in the eye. "Exactly how old are you?"  
  
Jensen smirked. "Twenty-one..." Jared groaned dramatically. "Last week." Jared groaned louder and smiled against Jensen's neck. "And for the record..." Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, "My ass is never gonna get tired of your dick...Alpha."  
  
Which was how Chad came to be standing outside the motel for forty-five minutes before he realized what Jared meant by 'tied up'.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As of the sixth installment of this verse, I'm making a retcon. Jared was a football scout. I'm changing that to baseball. Coz, reasons : ) Please let me know if I've missed any references.


End file.
